CreepyDextas
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Everyone's heard of their fair share of Creepy/Weird Pokedex entries; From Hypnos to Chandluer. I've made it my mission to write one-shots each explaining (in my own head-canon) how they came to be. May contain OCs. Read and Review!
1. Hypnos

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, only this idea ;)**_

_A/N: Heyla! ^_^ (Wow it's been awhile, sorry =_=) I haven't written an update for this fandom in a looooong while, even though it's what introduced me to this wonderful site. Inspiration hit when I was surfing YouTube and came across a video explaining the "CreepyDextas," (which is what I have decided to call them, don't bother tryin to change my mind :P). I thought to myself, 'What the Heck, why not?' and write this one up. Notice the __VERY__ different twist I've taken on the interpretation of the Dexter-entrée. I plan to add on to it…. Later. Maybe. XD _

**First is Hypnos (not sure why but this one stuck out to me…)**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Hypnos leaned forward, watching the window closely. A young girl came up to the window and gazed up at the stars, her lower lip trembling slightly. 'Target Acquired,' Hypnos told himself, staring at the child. Easily slipping through the shadows, he came to a stop just beneath her window and looked up. He winced when a crashing sound came from the other end of the house and the girl whimpered in fright. A gruff voice began to ramble, growing louder as it got closer. The girl shrank away from the door and closer to the glass pane as a taller figure broke through and into the room. Hypnos growled because he'd lost his best chance. He watched with angered eyes as the man smacked the little girl across the face. The psychic-type barely stopped himself from bursting through the window, he needed to be patient. Each time the younger human cried out, Hypnos clenched his clawed fist. He could feel his anger building, and did not let his muscles relax until the man had left the room, still shouting obscenities at the girl.

Finally, Hypnos peeked up over the edge, his eyes meeting that of the little girl's. She looked surprised for no more than a moment before her face was split into a grin. "Pokémon," she whispered happily, pressing her hand against the window pane. "I'm Harmony," She glanced over her shoulder worriedly for a moment, and then turned back around to be met with a swinging pendulum. Her eyes followed it, but she looked away staring at the yellow monster's face.

'Forget…' He sent the thought into her mind. 'Forget and follow me.'

"Follow… you?" She repeated. He nodded slowly, staring into her blue eyes. "Why?"

'I can make you forget,' He promised. 'Take you away, and you'll never see that man again.'

"Daddy won't hurt me no more?" She asked eagerly, her bright eyes sparkling merrily. Hypnos nodded once more, and Harmony easily slid the window open. "Daddy doesn't like me," she confided. "My mommy had a baby, but he didn't want it, so he got angry at her. He took me away and he hurts me a lot." She stared up at the sky, and then turned back to the taller creature. "I keeped wishing on my special star, and then you came, Mr. Pokémon."

'Hypnos,' He rasped, turning away slightly. Harmony giggled and held her arms out to him.

"You gotta help me down, Mr. Hypnos. I can't reach." The yellow one hesitantly took her under her arms and set her on the ground next to him. "Thank you." She whispered, slipping her petite hand into his clawed, larger one. He stared down at her in shock. She wasn't afraid, not like others that had come across him before. "Are you gonna take care of me, Mr. Hypnos?" she asked sweetly, blinking up at him innocently.

'Yes,' he promised, kneeling down to her eye level. He stood up and led her away by the hand, taking shorter steps so she could keep up. She hummed happily under her breath, occasionally skipping. 'Why are you not afraid?' The proclaimed monster asked, looking down at her.

"You promised to keep me safe," The five year old chimed, watching the world pass with wide eyes. It wasn't too long before her eyes started drooping, and she began dragging her feet and falling behind. She yawned widely and blinked in a sleepy manner. "Mr. Hypnos, I'm very tired, can you carry me?" She questioned, tugging on his hand. He unsurely scooped her up, freezing when she shifted her weight a bit. "You're fur is very soft." She whispered, burrowing her face in the white ruff and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you… Mr.… Hypnos." Then, she was asleep.

The hypnotic Pokémon continued walking with no real direction, hoping to come across some sort of shelter. Just as he was ready to simply climb a tree and sleep there, he discovered a small alcove in the rocky cliffs he was walking along. He almost passed right by, due to the entrance being covered by overhanging shrubs and tree roots from the outcropping above it. It wasn't perfect, but it would do, for a night's rest. He pushed aside the foliage, yet kept a firm grip on his little passenger and entered the alcove. He sat down, leaning against the wall and set Harmony down next to him. She sighed sleepily and readjusted herself, falling back to the dream world quickly, her head resting in his lap.

Hypnos held his pendulum before himself and stared at it without swinging it, knowing the perils of accidentally hypnotizing oneself. He was glad it didn't need to use it to calm her down; he had never liked the aftereffects it had. It was a common occurrence that those fallen to his pendulum's abilities lost their memories. Finally allowing himself to feel at peace, he closed his eyes and drifted away, much like his little friend.

When he next awoke, there were voices outside the alcove, getting more pronounced as they drew closer. Cautiously, he poked his head out the brush and located the voices. A pair of officers and the partners; one Growlithe and one Ninetails, were not far away, and getting closer. He turned around and shook Harmony awake. 'Little One, the law enforcement has arrived and can properly ensure you find your mother.' He whispered, trying not to alert the "intruders" of his presence. He knew they would jump to the same conclusions everyone always did; that he had kidnapped her. Harmony sat up, yawning and stretching, grinning brightly at Hypnos. 'You must leave now, Little One.' He told her. The change was drastic, her face fell, her mouth twisted, and her nose scrunched.

"You promised you'd protect me." She pointed out.

'And, I have kept my Promise.' He said. 'But you must go with those of your type now, they will see to it that you get home safely.' Harmony wasn't too happy with the arrangement but agreed.

"Bye, Mr. Hypnos, I'll never forget you." She promised solemnly.

'Nor should I forget you, my Little Friend.' He rumbled, kneeling before her, once more. Harmony threw her petite arms around his neck and hugged her hero for the last time. She kissed the tip of his nose. She waved and disappeared out of the alcove, running to the officers. 'Good Bye, Little One.' He sent his last telepathic message to the youngling. Harmony paused and looked over her shoulder at the alcove, smiling, and then spun around to face the two officers, asking them if they knew how to get her home.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! (END) ~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**A/N: Bam! I totally just threw you all for a loop (I hope…)! I thought to myself, "What would happen if, all these years, people misunderstood Hypnos' actions? What if he wasn't kidnapping them, but instead he saved them, and only had to use his pendulum to calm them down, consequently wiping their memory?" Thus, Plot-Bunny XD Hope you enjoyed my little twist on my Head-canon reason behind Hypnos' Pokedex entry. ^_^ Leave a review!**


	2. Banette

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, only this idea. ;)

A/N: So, I've decided to give you guys the actual Pokedex entry, then give you my interpretation of it…

_Banette:__A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it._

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Harmony skipped merrily into her room and jumped up onto her bed, she'd had a very fun time at the day-care, and she even made a new friend. She picked up an old stuffed doll next to her bed and hugged it tightly. "I had fun today, Mojo." She told the stuffed terrier. She kissed the tip of his small button nose and stroked his tattered ear fondly. She looked up as her mother called her down for supper and gently set Mojo aside. "I'll be right back," she promised the doll, patting his head.

Hopping the last two steps she met her mother in the kitchen. "Spaghetti!" She cried happily, seeing the mound of noodles on her plate. She climbed into her high chair (Mommy said she was almost old enough for a big-girl chair, now) and grabbed her blunt kiddy-fork. She turned to her mother, "Mommy, can I take Mojo with me tomorrow?" She asked, getting some scarlet sauce on her chin as she slurped.

"You want to take that old doll with you?" Maggie asked "You might lose him, though." She warned her daughter.

"No I won't, I'd never forget Mojo." Harmony said seriously. Upstairs, Rei screeched as he was awakened form his nap. Maggie, sighed wearily as she stood up to retrieve her son. On the way, she passed her daughter's room and poked her head in to check the cleanliness. She spotted the battered doll sitting next to the pillow, and saw the seam along the back tearing and the right ear falling off. Mojo's nose was also slightly twisted and the toy's fur was matted in some areas, sticking strait out in others and a little dingy from old-age. Scooping the doll up, she continued on her way to her one-year-old son's room. After calming her son down, she handed him a teething ring and quietly left the room. Taking Mojo down to the wash room, she tossed him gently into the washer.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

The next morning, Harmony trotted down the stairs to grab Mojo to take him to school. She opened the latch to the drier and swung the door open, reaching in for her stuffed terrier. She paused half way and let out a loud scream. Gathering the unrecognizable lump of fluff, buttons, and toy-fur into her arms, she stumbled up the steps wailing loudly for her mother. "Mommy, fix him!" She demanded, thrusting Mojo's battered remains into her mother's hands.

"Oh, sweetie, I think he's beyond saving." She told her distressed child. Harmony whimpered and stared at the demolished doll. Her mother left, only to return shortly after with an old towel. Maggie cautiously wrapped the beloved play-thing in the rag and placed him, almost ceremoniously in the garbage can. Harmony was still sniffling when her mother dropped her off at the day-care center.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: (Flash Forward 11 Years) :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"Yes!" Harmony cheered victoriously as the Pokeball stopped twitching. She stooped over and collected the device in her hands, patting Riku's head happily. "I finally have a Noctowl." She stored the Pokeball in her bag and turned to leave the small grove of trees. The 16 year old had barely taken three steps when she was stopped by a shadowy figure stepping into her path. Riku growled warningly, the flames along his back growing hotter and brighter, tossing the figure into light. A small Banette was crouched before, staring with glittering eyes. Harmony blinked, and started to step around it.

"Nette," it called, following after her. The Banette twitched its small nose, bringing attention to the slight twist its nose had. Harmony turned to look back at it, as it ran to her side staring up at her. "Banette, Bann Nette." It told her, putting a chilled hand on her knee. She crouched next to it, tipping her head to the side.

"I don't quite understand, Little Guy." She said apologetically. She fell back on her butt as a small shimmering image rose up from the Banette's back. She stared at the image of the small, stuffed terrier with wide eyes as it yipped at her. "M-Mojo?" She questioned softly.

"Bann!" The excited 'mon nodded. He hopped forward a step, his zipper-grin literally splitting his face. He climbed into her lap and grinned up at her. "Banette, Bann." He patted her knee. Harmony hugged the toy-turned-creature close to her chest. A few tears escaped before she could stop them and the said-to-be-vengeful monster in her arms brushed them away.

"I never thought I'd see you again." She admitted, finally standing up with Mojo cradled in her arms. Riku stood on his hind paws to sniff at his new companion his quilava-nose twitching eagerly. Harmony giggled, kissing Mojo's nose once more. "I'm never letting you outta my sight again." She said, walking away from the tree grove, reunited with her old friend once again.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

A/N: Ta-Da! Banette's done-over CreepyDexta! If you guys have any suggestions, I'm open to them. Next, I plan to work on Cacturne's dex-entry.


	3. Cacturne

**Disclaimer is here to say I don't own Pokémon. XD **

**Cacturne Pokedex Entry: Packs of them follow travelers through the desert until the travelers can no longer move. They become active at night.**

**/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

Harmony whined as the sun's harsh rays poured down on her revealed skin. "I should've brought more supplies." She told herself. Not willing to risk the lives her Pokémon due to her own stupidity, all of them, even Riku, were stored away in the Pokeballs. She stumbled forward another step, nearly falling over when a strong desert wind blew past. Pulling her hair away from her face, she secured with a hair tie from around her wrist. She needed to find water and fast.

At a distance a quadruplet of cacti watched her and followed along cautiously. _"Now?" _One asked impatiently. He thumped his spiked arm on the ground in a bored manner.

_"Not yet,"_ A taller male answered, presumably the leader. _"You must be patient,"_

_ "But we're hungry, and the sooner we eat the better." _Yet another Cacturne complained. This one, a female, toyed with a small bloom on her hip. The third, another male, nodded in agreement.

_"We will wait,"_ The leader stated with finality. The four Pokémon watched with dark eyes as the girl continued to struggle across the rough terrain. The sun was finally setting and it had grown much darker, giving the breathing plants the cover of the night. _"Now we move,"_

"_Finally,"_ The other three muttered. They loped easily across the ground, covering the area much faster than the intruder had. They moved silently, mere shadows in the darkness; this is what they were born to do. Harmony looked up at the sound of sand shifting and saw the dark shapes drawing closer. Heart beating frantically, she stood up and attempted to flee. She'd heard the stories of people being taken by Cacturne and never being seen or heard from again.

"Stay a-away." She whimpered uneasily. They took no heed to her demands and moved closer, sinister looking grins on their faces. The adrenaline was too much, and the brunette's eyes rolled back into her head. The Alpha Cacturne caught her as she fell limp and tumbled towards the ground. Moving carefully, he took hold of her arms. Beta Cacturne took her legs and between the two of them, the trainer was equally supported. The female picked up the pack that had been dropped and followed behind them. The fourth Cacturne scouted ahead until it found a small overhang. The creatures lay the girl under the rocks and sat silently, watching and waiting.

"_May we eat, now, Bullet?"_ Beta questioned. The Alpha Cacturne, Bullet, snorted, but nodded.

"_Yes, Spike, you may feast." _The impatient Cacturne sighed in relief and stood up. Right as he did, Harmony shot up with a gasp. He huffed and sat back down as the girl turned her blue eyes to them. She yelped and scooted further beneath the overhang, watching the four plant-types with wide eyes. Bullet stepped forward and Harmony ducked away from him. _"Calm, we mean you no harm." _He stated. She didn't understand, however, and fumbled for her pack, trying to reach her team.

"_She's a human, Bullet, she won't understand us."_ The female reminded him.

"_Yes, I know, Destiny. But, we can try."_

"What do you want from me?" Harmony questioned, her back pressed against the wall. Destiny could see how exhausted the trainer still was, and knew what she needed. Using Ingrain she buried her roots into the ground and used absorb. Water flowing through her internal veins, Destiny handed the trainer a hallowed rock and filled it to the brim. "Thank you," she said in shock, sipping the naturally sweet liquid. The fourth and final Cacturne stepped up, handing the girl her pack.

"_When are we going to get the chance to eat?"_ Spike asked, looking to Bullet. He was staring hungrily at the female trainer by now. Harmony quickly noticed.

"I have no idea what you eat," She admitted, "But I have Mulch in my bag. Will that do?" She asked, reaching into the front pocket of her pack. Bullet nodded and stepped forward, accepting the packets of plant-growth-enhancers. The other three were quick to snatch the offered snack, Spike chomping it down eagerly. "If I leave now, I may be able to reach the other end of the desert by morning." Harmony pointed out, standing up and stretching away the sleep. "Thank you, for saving me," She let Riku out of his Pokeball as a light-source as she walked away. The cooler night was a much safer environment for her precious friend.

The quadruplet of monsters smiled, and waved her off. _"Must you feel the need to scare and harass all the weary travelers we come across?" _Bullet asked Spike.

"_But of course, it keeps up our reputation,"_ He teased.

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

A/N: Hey, everybody! Sorry for the gap between updates. I really have no excuse other than lack of inspiration on this one. Hope it turned out as well as the other two. Drop a review and let me know how I'm doing! ;)


End file.
